Sunrise
by ehards29
Summary: Two broken souls meet one morning to but together the pieces of a puzzle. Royai!


Seto'sgal29: So bored/don't want to do homework…what's an authoress to do? WRITE ROYAI OF COURSE! Enjoy the fruit of my laziness!

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_Sunrise_

By: Seto'sgal29

The sunrise this morning was beautiful, and Colonel Roy Mustang regretted that he was in no position to enjoy it. He could feel the weight of his terrible headache, blurred vision, shaky steeps, his memories of yet another fruitless conquest.

_What the hell was her name again? Sarah, Samantha, umm…Sierra, Sara, no I already said that. _

Yet another Friday night, just as planned. Out of work, out to the bar, out to "take a stroll" with Samantha, or whatever the hell her name was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny as a rail. Many of the men at Central envied his many dates, but to him they were a common place distraction, like doing a puzzle. Some times he felt as if his life was like a puzzle, and he didn't have the courage to put it together. Roy threw on his coat and stumbled out what's-her-name's bed, quickly closing the door behind him.

The sunrise this morning was beautiful, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye regretted that she did not have the energy to get out of bed and enjoy it first hand. She felt like she was looking at a painting, her small window the frame. But it was real, and she was letting it pass her by. She mentally kicked herself.

_There will be other sunrises._

But this one had an undeniable beauty. It reminded her of the sunsets in Ishbal, virgin, untouched by the smog of the cities and the greed of humanity. Not stained blood-red like the ones in Central. She had wished more than anything to tell the Colonel just how she felt about those sunrises, how they filled her with joy and hope when all she could see death and pain. But that would sound weak, helpless, like something you would tell a lover. And a lover her superior officer would never be. That was reserved her dreams. Riza stumbled out of bed, and threw on a coat. She took one last look at a sleeping Black Hayate as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Roy Mustang had absolutely no idea where he was heading. He was just happy to get the hell out of that goddamn house. It smelled of cheap perfume and lost ambition. He could have sworn his house was coming up soon, the third one to right of the post office. Yeah, he was certifiably lost. There was no post office, no third house to the right, only a drunken state alchemist and the sunrise. The weight of his legs compelled him to sit by a thin tree near a small apartment complex. Roy had never really given much thought to the planting of trees in the city, but in his current state of mind he thought it rather strange.

_If you want to see trees, go the country, if you don't want trees, go to the city. People can't have it both ways._

Roy chuckled, it sounded like something Hawkeye would say. She was always so no-nonsense. He though of her hair, tied tightly into a sharp bun. How much he wanted to see her with it down. How much he wished she would smile at him the way she did at Hayate. How much he wished she wasn't the Lieutenant to his Colonel.

"But you can't have it both ways."

"Who say's?"

Roy lifted his head, the light pink of the sunrise bounced off her golden orbs, the red off her blonde strands. Her strands hanging lazily by her shoulders.

"Your hair, it's down."

"Let's get you inside, you don't look like you're in any position to be wandering the streets of Central sir."

Roy just smiled.

"Let's stay and watch the sunrise. This kind of thing always made me happy; it's sorta of like being in a painting."

And so by the tree they sat, and watched the pieces of their puzzles fall into place exchanging ideas the way two tired, drunken lovers would. Two lovers who feel asleep in each others arms on a lonely street as the sky was stained a blood-red.

The sunrise this morning was beautiful.

Seto'sgal29: Okay, kinda random I admit. But I really needed to all my built of up Royai obsession out my system. Also, I was listening to "Bobcaygeon" by the Tragically Hip, and I just thought that this story just went perfect with the lyrics (Great song, you should def check it out!). Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
